The New Rebellion
by Christiana James
Summary: Darth Caedus has risen. It is time to set aside the old ways in favor of new ones. Jaina, Jag and Zekk move to start the ripples of a new era and to rid the galaxy of this new evil. Post Inferno
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"So what should we do?" Jag said softly into the silence.

He, Jaina and Zekk all sat gravely at the table of their recently commandeered ship, having just listened to Jaina's accounting of the recent events. Events that led ultimately to the death of Luke Skywalker.

Zekk leaned back in his chair sighing heavily. "What _can_ we do?"

Silence again. Jaina, who seemed not a little restless, rose from her chair and began to pace fiercely motioning to herself as she walked as though trying to figure something out.

"Jaina, sit down, will you?" snapped Jag, who was obviously trying to think.

She shot him a look but neither responded nor stopped pacing, for sometime at least. When she finally did, stop pacing that is, she turned to face them, a strange gleam in her brown eyes.

"Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are gone," she said swiftly. "My parents are on the run."

"Not unlike us," Zekk pointed out.

Jaina ignored him and continued on as though he had not spoken. "The government, along with the military is under the control of Darth Caedus. Ben and Tahiri are also under his control, whether voluntarily or not we can't know. The Jedi are divided and weak. Those who could help us, would not dare to try."

"You have a plan," Jag returned slowly. "Or an idea at least. _Don't_ you?"

Jaina gave him a sharp nod, her eyes never once leaving his face.

"A plan?" piped up Zekk. "What sort of plan? Jaina, you can't mean to-"

"_Yes_," Jaina said cutting Zekk off. "I do have a plan, or idea, or whatever you want to call it. But first I have to know, are you two with _me_?"

Brief silence follow, broken only by Zekk.

"Yes," he said. "I'm with you, Jay."

"Jag?" she inquired softly.

Jag nodded. "As am I," he said firmly. "To whatever end."

Jaina gave them both a sad half smile.

"So?" Zekk prompted. "What _are_ we going to do, Jaina?"

A feral smile touched her lips and her eyes danced and glittered dangerously. For a moment she closely resembled Yun Harla just as she used to portray her.

She replied, the edge audible in her tone, "We rebel."


	2. Risky Business

Chapter One: Risky Business 

"This thing is a piece of junk," Jag said decidedly.

"Hush, you," said Jaina who was above him on the very top of the ship working on fixing something or other. "You sound like Zekk."

"Well," returned Jag tossing her a glance."As much as I hate to admit it I agree with him. Where _is_ he anyway?"

"Yonder that direction," Jaina replied motioning to the right. "He said he found something that needed fixing"

"_Imagine that_."

Jaina shot him a look but didn't add comment. "Pass me that hydro spanner," she directed him.

He did what she asked, though he knew well she could have summoned it just as easily.

"I'm serious, Jaina," he said leaning against the wall. "Why of all ships did you choose to steal this one? There were plenty of nice, new ones to choose from.

"Yes, I know," she replied, her voice slightly muffled. "But they were all either too small or just not sturdy enough. This one on the other hand is a _classic_."

"It's a _collector's idem_, Jaina."

She shot him another look, "You know it's not really a good idea to make me angry when I'm holding a hydro spanner."

Jag quickly changed tactics, obviously deciding it wasn't. "So have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" she returned.

"What you're going to call this-" he paused. "Unique piece of machinery," he finished.

"No, not really," she said smoothly. "I actually haven't given it much thought."

"That's surprising," Jag replied raising an eyebrow. "I remember you loved naming things during the Vong war, especially stolen things."

"_Commandeered_," Jaina corrected. "You don't still feel guilty about stealing this thing do you? We've stolen plenty of ships before."

"_You_ have stolen plenty of things before." Jag corrected in turn. "I'm still new to the whole thing."

"We had no choice, Jag," Jaina reminded him. "It was necessary to our survival. I don't really like the idea either, but when you look at the alternative..."

"The alternative of what?" asked Zekk striding in.

Jaina ignored his question. "Did you get it fixed?" she asked.

Zekk rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"Good," said Jaina hopping down to stand next to Jag. " Then we should be ready to leave in the morning."

"Where to first, Goddess?" asked Zekk.

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten that far if truth be told," admitted Jaina, running her fingers through her hair and straightening her flight suit."I was going to hold conference with you two."

"But you _do_ have a place in mind." This from Jag.

Jaina nodded. "Why not Hapes?"

Both Jag and Zekk seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said Jag slowly. "It' too, well, big."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Jaina.

"We need help," replied Jag bluntly. "There are three of us and who knows how many of them. First we need to even the odds a little."

"I did _not _just hear you mention odds," said Jaina.

"Poor analogy," said Zekk with a smile, but he sobered up to add. "But a good point."

"What is it with you two ganging up on me?"

Both men ignored this comment. They knew that Jaina was just fishing for an argument, and neither wished to be the one who bit, or got bit.

"Fine," Jaina returned haughtily. "So where do you suggest?"

"Kashyyk," replied Jag shortly.

Zekk nodded shortly, "Okay," he said slowly. "I see what you're getting at."

"Hello?" said Jaina. "Neither of you have any potential allies there."

"No," replied Jag softly. "But you do."

"So I'm going to be poster child? I don't think so." she snapped.

"Look, Jaina," Zekk said in attempt to soothe her. "If Jac- I mean Caedus has been attacking Kashyyk and the Wookiees, then that automatically makes them on our side."

"And if their willing to risk provoking the Alliance, it's very possible they'll join us," added Jag.

"I've never known a Wookiee who wasn't willing to risk _anything_ to protect those they love," Jaina said quietly.

Neither Jag or Zekk could think of anything to say to this so they remained silent, watching her carefully. Finally she lifted her head.

"Alright then," she said her usual commanding tone returning. "Kashyyk it is."

"It's settled then," returned Jag.

"I'll go make the final repairs," added Zekk moving away to do just that.

"Oh and Jag," Jaina called over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I know what I'm going to call it," she said.

"Oh?" Jag returned. "What have you decided on then?"

"It's name is _Risky Business_," replied Jaina who looked quite please with the name.

"_Fitting_," Jag answered dryly.


	3. Interlude

**Interlude **

She sighed, a slow mournful, longing sigh. And then she sighed again, for good measure. Though she hadn't really thought about what this would be like, she assumed that she would have at least achieved a rest of some sort. She now knew that this was not the case. Strangely enough, it didn't bother her. She had never been one to be idle.

_No_, what bothered her most was her inability to do anything about, well, anything. Here she could see the events of the galaxy playing out in front of her eyes, and she could not so much as utter a word against or even for them. Every day she watched people go about their lives, some unaffected by the war raging on, others in the very center of it's affects.

While she could not be for sure as to everything that the future held, she knew one thing for certain, and it bothered her. It bothered her so much in fact that she had even been contemplating a way to change it. None had presented itself. While she never been a great thinker in her day, she had always prided herself on the ability to act in such a way that things turned out to her liking. Now she could not.

Destiny and fate were tricky things, she supposed. This was the only conclusion to be made. And this certainty that she so dreaded? She knew now that it was not Luke Skywalker who would overcome the evil now capturing the galaxy, not this time. He was not the one suited with this task. This was only half of her fears, however for she knew who it was that had been so chosen for this business. And she didn't like it.

Not that the person wasn't suited for the job, no quite the contrary actually. She was perfectly suited, almost to much so. The woman shook her head. For now she would sit and watch, and sigh. That was all she could do.

_For now._


	4. Friends

**Chapter Two- Friends**

Jaina Solo sat bolt upright and blinked furiously, trying to take in the general structure of her surroundings. It was dark. The light of Kashyyk's moon crept through the window to bounce off the sturdy furniture that characterized most of the bedrooms on the Wookie planet, aluminating it. It took Jaina still a moment more to realize where she was, and to remember exactly why she was there to begin with. Sighing, she sank back onto her pillows. Though it had been well over a month since she, Jag and Zekk had arrived on the forest planet, Jaina still woke every morning in this same manner. She supposed that it had something to do with the fact that she rarely stayed in one place such as this for very long. But maybe, she thought silently, she was just paranoid. After all, her last name did happen to be Solo.

Deciding that she didn't really want to sleep any longer, and doubting that she really could, Jaina jumped out of bed. She opened the top drawer of her wooden dresser. A flash of silver caught her eye, standing out quite boldly among the sea of blacks, blues and browns that colorized her wardrobe. She pulled out the tawdry garment and held it up. It caught nicely in the moon beams and almost seemed to glimmer. Rubbing her fingers over the smooth, yet worn fabric, she stepped gingerly in front of the mirror. Jaina seriously doubted that there was another flight suit like it in the entirety of the galaxy: silver, sleek and extremely tight. But there was one other thing that made this garment special, especially to Jaina; it had belonged to Mara Jade Skywalker.

Jaina threw off her pajamas, which actually was only one of the boy's shirts she had stolen. She didn't know whether it was Jag's or Zekk's however, and neither did she care. Well, not too much at least. She slipped into the fight suit and zipped it up carefully. It still smelled like Mara. Running her fingers through her chocolate hair, she left the room and headed outside. It was about 04:00 in the morning from what she could tell. Dewy clung to every blade of grass, and the air was fresh and sharp. She met no one as she made her merry way to the top of Ochre hill, which gave her a rather nice few of yet another patch of forest. Here she stopped and leaned casually against a lone tree, her thought swirling and bouncing around her head. She had not been there five minutes when a familiar voice called her from her reverie. She did not jump at the sound, for which she was glad, but she cursed herself silently and turned to face the man who had become rather too practiced at sneaking up on her.

"Jag, what are you doing up so early?" she asked suddenly very conscious at the fact that she had not taken the time to brush her hair.

"I am always up this early," he replied, taking in her appearance, but tactfully saying nothing about the flight suit, or her hair. "You on the other hand..."

"Couldn't sleep," Jaina returned truthfully. "You?"

"I've been running," he answered swiftly. " I'm trying to keep in shape, actually."

Jaina nodded, and seated herself heavily in the dewy grass. "Do you, perhaps, know where Zekk is then?"

Jag sat beside her. "Yes," he said slowly. "He and Lowie left yesterday evening to go do something or other. They said they'd be back tomorrow."

"Conspiring behind my back again, _I see_. Why didn't he tell _me_ all this?"

"He did," replied Jag simply. "Yesterday morning, at breakfast."

"Great so I'm losing my _mind_, on top of everything else. _Lovely_, just lovely."

"You haven't been sleeping," said Jag quietly. It was not a question.

Jaina sighed. "No I haven't," she returned. "Not well any ways."

"Nightmares?"

Jaina shook her head. "No, not that, it's just," she paused and sighed again. "I'm just so restless, Jag. I can't stand not doing anything. I mean you have been busy in negotiations with the Wookies, Zekk and Lowie have been busy, _well_, doing whatever it is they do, and I'm just useless here."

"You're not useless, Jaina," replied Jag seriously.

"I feel like it," grumbled Jaina.

Jag didn't say anything for a few moments, and he spoke, Jaina could hear the years of pain he had endured weighing on every word. "That's not the real reason is it?"

"The real reason for what?"

"For your being so distant."

"I_ am not_ being distant," she snapped.

"Yes you are, even Zekk said something about it the other day."

"Let me guess, over breakfast?" she asked dryly.

"No that one _was_ behind your back."

Jaina scowled at him.

"Look, Jaina, we're all partners in this. Both Zekk and I have a right to know what's been up with you lately."

"Nothing's up."

"Jaina, please, don't insult my intelligence. Something is up and you know it. Now if you would just tell me-"

"Fine," Jaina cut in. "If you must know, I," she paused. "I'm sick of being here. I want to go to Hapes."

"May I ask why?"

"Because-" Jaina stopped here again. "No I don't think I want to tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"I think you'd be surprised, besides if you don't tell me now, I'll just ask you tonight, _in your sleep_. You always are much more obliging then."

Jaina shot him a look. "I do not-"

Jag laughed slightly, cutting off you words. "Yes, you do talk in your sleep. Now I'd tell me now if I was you. After all, I might just decide to ask you some far more _interesting_ questions as well if you force me to do this tonight."

"Ok, that's it, you have been spending _way_ too much time around Zekk and I."

Jag gave her a half smile. "Maybe," he agreed.

"Fine, yet again if you must know, I, well, I really need to talk to Tenel Ka."

"Why?"

"My, aren't you full of questions. For your information sometimes a girl needs to talk to her best girl friend. You and Zekk are great, but," she paused. "Tenel Ka and I both knew and loved Jacen more than anyone else. If anyone could understand what I'm feeling, it's her. Besides I have a feeling she might need me too."

Jag stared intently at her for a few moments. "Alright then," he said finally. "I'll do my best to hurry up things here and the minute we finish, you, me and Zekk will head to Hapes."

"Thanks, Jag."

"What are friend's for?"


	5. Chapter Three Part One

**Chapter Three (Part One) **

He woke, feeling her laying beside him, pressed against him. Her breath tickled his neck and her sweet scent engulfed him. A smile touched his lips and he rolled over to face the sleeping woman alongside him. Deep caf colored locks spilled over the edges of her pillow, eyes closed and her face calm. Even in sleep, however, she did not exactly look innocent. He smiled again at the sight of her and watched her for a few precious moments, basking in their loveliness. Reaching over to her, he gently pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss, but she had other plans. A pair of surprisingly strong arms snaked their way around his neck and pulled him back down. He surrendered to her lips, intoxicated...

WHAM!

Jag sat bolt upright in bed, searching for the source of the noise.

WHAM!

There came the distinctive sound of a Wookie, a frustrated Wookie. Then another sound, a voice, one he knew all too well.

"Lowie, _how_ many times have I told you _not to do that_. I _swear,_ are all male beings so impudent?"

Jag sighed. Another night, another dream. Well, he corrected himself, it wasn't the dreams he found so agitating. It was the waking up the discover that they weren't real that really got him.

More yelling and arguing followed the first shouts outside his cabin door. He groaned again and lay back heavily on his pillows. They had only been en route to Hapes for three days, and he was already about to go crazy.

_Damn you,_ he thought fiercely. _Damn you for making me fall in love with you, and damn you for breaking my heart.  
Damn you, Jaina Solo._


	6. Chapter Three Part Two

Chapter Two/ Part Two

The room was plain and dim. No decorations littered the walls. The only things present were a neat desk, a tall backed chair, and himself.  
He liked this room; not only because it was his own, but because it reflected the current mind: businesslike, efficient and focused on one mission, a mission whose success would spell out either his rise, or his destruction.

There was but one real threat in his way.

A threat he had been careless enough to overlook in the beginning. A threat that had been a thorn in his side too long. And if he failed- But he couldn't fail, no he could not. Far too much was at stake. He had to rid the galaxy of those eyes, those fierce, startling eyes which haunted his dreams, his nightmares. Shaking his head, he scolded himself. He would have his way. Darth Caedus rose from his chair and made swiftly for the door. It was time to put an end to this threat.

_It was time to kill Jaina Solo._


End file.
